Symmetrical Drinks
by Ozora-Chan
Summary: After meeting a crazy OCD man who cares so much about symmetry on a plane, she meets him again during a basketball game. "If we win, Maka has to go on a date with him!" Soul gave them a toothy-grin.


**Okay, I have like two ongoing Soul Eater Fanfics yet I'm making a one-shot. Stop Ozora! **

**Disclaimer: I would never make something as good as this! XD**

**Presenting: Symmetrical Drinks**

* * *

Maka is the new stewardess on the plane of the airline, "Soul Eater" What a weird name.

She walked up to a boy with black hair in first-class.

"Would you like some juice, soda or iced-coffee?" She asked.

The boy looked at her, "I want mine symmetrical."

Maka looked at him confused.

"I said I want my drinks symmetrical. If I asked for soda, would you pour it in a symmetrical angle?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Maka said, worried.

"Do you put the ice cubes in symmetrically?! I want to know!"

"Sir, I don't know. Would you just want a juice box?" Maka was now getting creeped out. _Why is there a man asking for symmetrical things?!_ She worried.

"If you were to give me a juice box right now, are the sides parallel to each-other?"

Maka looked at him dumb-founded, "I think so."

The boy face-palmed, "If I were to get out my geometry set right now and measure that asymmetric juice box, would it be parallel to each-other?!"

"I really don't know!"

"So you were lying to me?"

"When did I ever lie to you?!"

"When you said it was parallel. I'm first-class and there's no symmetrical drinks!"

"Sir, I'll just call the head-stewardess and he'll give you the drink."

"I don't like it when things are asymmetrical. But I hate it more when people don't finish what they started. Give me the symmetrical drink." The man held out his hand.

"I'm sorry," Maka nodded and walked away leaving him thirsty.

She switched places with another person for taking his orders. All you can hear is a man lecturing how the drink are asymmetrical.

After this plane ride, Maka finished her contract of being a stewardess.

* * *

Maka walked in the hot streets of Death City. "I need to get to Soul and Black*Star."

She finally reached the basketball court.

"You're late!" Soul complained.

"Sorry! I had this random dream about someone who was obsessed with symm-"

"WHO CARES! BECAUSE KAMI IS HERE!" Black*Star yelled.

Maka sighed then got her energy back up, "Let's play basketball!"

"Maka, you're captain again!" Black*Star whined.

"You can be it if you like.."

"I can't steal the spotlight everyday, you can have it."

She started her dribble and passed it to Tsubaki who shot in a three-pointer. But Soul turned it around with one too. Then Liz who dunked and Patty who did a lay-up.

Suddenly a can of symmetrical water fell.

Maka looked up and saw the man on the plane who lectured her.

"I need my symmetrical drink!" He complained.

"Oh, I know what to bet on now." Soul gave a toothy-grin. "If we win, Maka has to go on a date with him."

And with a hard-core game going on, the man only sat on the bench symmetrically. Maka lost, and now she had to go on a date with a complete stranger.

"So would you like to go on a d-date?" She asked shyly.

"First, I want you to wear something symmetrical." The boy ordered.

With a groan, Maka ran home.

"So what's your name and your connection with Maka?" Liz asked.

"My name? Kid and she's the stewardess who didn't give me a symmetrical drink.

Everyone looked at Kid crazily. _OCD everywhere,_ They all thought.

Maka dashed through with pigtails in the same height with a cardigan buttoned up, a tank-top under. Her skirt was blue with dark grey boots with buckles.

"Wow Maka," Tsubaki said, amazed, "You haven't wore anything like that in a long time.

Amused, Kid hooked his arm around her neck and they started walking around the city.

"Let's follow them." Soul said, sneaking behind the two on the date.

The rest followed leaving a confused Patty behind. "We're looking for giraffes?!"

* * *

"So where would you like to go first?" Maka asked.

"Somewhere symmetrical. Oh, and my name is Kid."

"I've been wondering, you always talk about symmetry but you're hair is not even symmetrical." Maka thought aloud.

Kid's eyes wavered, "That's right. I'm grabage! You don't need to concern yourself with me!"

Maka grinned at him, "You're the one who said to finish what they started."

_Her grin shines like a symmetrical sun,_ Kid thouhgt.

She brought him to the most symmetrical place she could think of, Shibusen.

_I'm pretty sure he just let a tear fall out, _Maka panicked.

"A-are you alright?"

Kid let his face shine in the sun and he was crying. "This is one of the most symmetrical place ever!"

She was actually pretty amused. "That's right."

"Can we explore inside?"

Maka nodded and he went inside._ It's like walking a dog._

They walked into a classroom and he shut the door locked.

"What are you doin-" She was cut off by his face near hers.

"I told you I want my symmetrical drink. Where is it?" Kid said in a deep and scary voice.

"I'll go get you some!" She scurried away but Kid wrapped his arms around her waist. "I fell in love with you at first sight at the plane."

Maka's eyes widen, "Eh?"

"Sorry for being such a jerk! I just wanted to be closer to you!"

"It's all good." She kissed his cheeks. "We can be friends first."

* * *

**Umm, I think that was kind of bad.. :( Anyways I just hope you guys enjoyed! If you guys request, then maybe, just maybe I can make a sequel. Well that's **_**if**_** you want. Sorry for a super short-one shot too!**

**Review? [No flames!]**

**~Bai**


End file.
